


Tyrus Endgame

by Musical_sloth



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_sloth/pseuds/Musical_sloth
Summary: My take on Tyrus endgame after watching the trailer





	Tyrus Endgame

“T.J? Why do you keep looking around? Am I boring you?” Kira demands, sounding unimpressed. T.J. didn’t responds and continued staring across the park. Rolling her eyes, Kira got up from the swings and stood right in front of the blond haired boy, forcing his attention.

“T.J?” The boy shock his head like he had just come out of a trance. He looked up at his visibly annoyed friend.

“Sorry.” He said absentmindedly. “What were you talking about?”

“I asked you why you keep looking around, you’ve been doing it for an hour and it’s getting annoying.” T.J. looked disappointed and a little ashamed.

“Sorry.” He forced a smile. “It’s just I texted Cyrus and I though he was going to hang out with us for a while.” He sighs. “But I guess he isn’t coming.”

Kira smirked when she heard that Cyrus hadn’t shown after T.J. invited him to hang out. “Wow, that’s not like Cyrus!” She said almost sarcastically, going back to her swing.

T.J. frowned, noticing her sarcastic tone of voice. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Kira smirked again. “Nothing.” She said feigning innocence. “It’s just that Cyrus would normally do anything for you.”

At hearing this T.J. abruptly jumped of the swings and stood in front of Kira. He raised his eyebrows. “And what do you mean by that?” He asked, getting annoyed at Kira’s attitude towards Cyrus.

Kira chucked. “Come on T.J. don’t play dumb! He clearly has some weird crush on you. I mean come on, he came to school dressed as a salt shaker and he was going to buy you a shirt because he thought it ‘matched your eyes! He’s also clearly jealous of me because I’ve been hanging out with you.”

T.J. shook his head in disbelief. “He’s just a good friend, he’s nice to everyone! That costume was my idea and that shirt was free, it’s not like he bought it for me.”

Kira kept laughing at TJs pathetic confusion and pointless denial.

“Kira this isn’t funny! He’s not jealous, he’s just being a loyal friend to Buffy because she doesn’t like you. AlsoCyrus just isn’t gay.”

She raised her eyebrows and looked eyes with T.J. as if to challenge him. “How do you know.”

T.J. looked away and lowered his voice. “Because he would have told me.” He said almost sounding hurt at the prospect of Cyrus not trusting him with something like that.

Kira stands up and crosses her arms. “You’re proving my point. He’s hardly going to come out to you if he has feelings for you.”

“Maybe he is jealous.” T.J. said, remembering all the times him and Cyrus had hung out together. T.J. wondered whether he was even more oblivious than Cyrus thought. “But I told him we were just friends.”

“And why did you do that?” Kira asked.

“Because that’s the truth, Kira. Me and you, we’re just friends.”

She shook her head. “That’s not what I mean Teej. Why did you feel the need to reassure Cyrus that me and you are ‘just friends.’ Did he ask if we were together?”

“No I guess he didn’t.” TJ said slowly as if he didn’t have the full picture in his head, like he was missing a piece of the puzzle.

“Wow T.J, you seriously have no idea what I’m getting at!” She scoffed. “I did you a favour on costume day, if you did that costume with Cyrus, everyone would have thought that you were a couple.

“Kira! I told you that costume was my idea! Cyrus had nothing to do with it. I-“

“Then why did you ditch him?” She asked, already know me the answer.

“Because-“ he sighed and ran his hands through his hair. “Because what you said really got to me. You’re right, I didn’t want anyone to think we were a couple.” And then a wave of realisation hit T.J. He locked eyes with Kira. “But you knew exactly what you were saying didn’t you. You manipulated me into doing that costume with you and you’ve been manipulating me ever since. Buffy was so right about you.”

“So I am right. You like Cyrus don’t you?” She asked unsympathetically without a hint of remorse. T.J. was genuinely and visibly shocked by Kira attitude. “What? I’ve seen the way you put your arm around him and how your face lights up when he’s around. I was only trying to help you T.J. I figured it out after knowing you for what? Ten minutes? If I knew than everyone else could probably figure it out. And did you really want people saying that about you. Look, I was new and I needed friends and you needed to be steered away from that boy before the rumours started. It was a win-win!” She clapped her hands together and broke into a smile. But then she looked up and T.J... who had never been more angry in his life.

He shook his head and locked eyes with Kira. “You’re unbelievable, Kira. We’re done.” He said in a low, controlled tone. She wasn’t worth it, T.J. thought. And with that he turned and quickly walked away. He could hear Kira calling him but he carried on. That girl had been in his head for far too long. T.J. was going to keep walking until he had got her out.

—-

It was dark now and T.J. had been walking around Shadyside for hours. He’d turned his phone off, he didn’t some time to think. Think about his friendship with Cyrus, think about how he had missed the clear signs that Cyrus was gay. Was he such a bad friend that he didn’t notice? Then there was his own feelings. How did T.J. feel about Cyrus? That was a question T.J. hadn’t dared to answer before. He could barely admit to himself that he had thought about it before.... but had repressed those thoughts because he was scared to face the truth. But now he had to face it.

He knocked on Cyrus’ front door, it was strange.... T.J. had knocked on that door a dozen times but he had never been so nervous before.

The door opened. “T.J! Cyrus didn’t think you were coming!” Buffy said, surprised.

“Buffy? What’s going on?” He asked, confused.

The girl frowned. “Cyrus invited everyone over for a campfire. Didn’t you get his text?”

T.J. shook his head and pulled his phone from his pocket. “I turned my phone off, sorry.”

Now Buffy was even more confused. “Then if you didn’t know about the campfire, why are you here?”

T.J. rolled his eyes and smiled. Classic Buffy, nosey to a fault. “Hey Driscoll, are you gunna let me in or not?”

Buffy rolled her eyes back at him and stepped to the side. “Get in here then!” She said with a smile. The two friends walked to the backyard where the rest of the GHC and Marty were, all toasting marshmallows.

“Hey Cyrus look who’s here.” Buffy called.

The smaller boy turned his head around then stood up when he saw it was T.J. “T.J! You came.”

“Of course he came!” Buffy mocked. “Even if he didn’t know anything about the campfire!”

“Then why are you here?” Cyrus asked.

T.J. shrugged. “It’s a long story. Can we talk Underdog?” Andi and Buffy exchanged knowing looks and Buffy took Cyrus’ marshmallow stick.

“Sure.” He smiled and turned to his friends. “we’ll be right back.”

“Take you’re time!” Andi mocked in a supportive kind of way.

—-

“So.... ‘Underdog’ You haven’t called me that in a long time.” Cyrus said, trying to break the awkwardness. The two boys sat on a bench in the back yard away form the campfire.

“You’re right! I don’t know why I suddenly said it.” T.J. laughter nervously.

Cyrus shrugged. “I don’t mind.” He smiled. “So what did you want to tell me?” He asked slowly, forcing T.J. to look up and meet his eyes. T.J. opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. “T.J? You know you can talk to me about anything.”

T.J. smiled a little. “I know Cyrus, your the only person I can talk too. And I’m greatful for that.”

“Then what’s wrong?” He asked concerned.

“Nothings wrong, Cyrus.... is just-“ he sighs. “Kira and I aren’t friends anymore. You and Buffy were right about her. She is a horrible person.” His voice softens. “I’m sorry it took me so long to realise.”

“T.J, you can be friends with whoever you want. It doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks. Sometimes you have to figure things out on your own and I’m glad you did but... what did she do?”

T.J. smiled and shook his head. “It doesn’t matter, Kira isn’t important. Listen, Cyrus. You’ve been an amazing friend to me. You’ve made me a better person, you’ve helped keep me out of trouble, you call me out when I’m wrong about things, like with Buffy and Reed . I’ve told you about my learning disability and you really got me through that.” He took a deep breath. “Is there anything you want to tell me?”

Cyrus looked up and locked eyes with his friend. “I don’t understand-“

“Cyrus, I really meant it when I said that Kira and I were not a couple. But you’ve kept your distance ever since we’ve been hanging out. So I guess what I’m asking is.... well you thought that we were dating so I guess I’m asking if.... were you jealous?”

Cyrus sighed then smiled a little. He had felt so bad that he hadn’t told T.J. the truth. This was long overdue. “ T.J I can honestly say that I wasn’t jealous of you. I don’t like Kira.... in any way.” Cyrus chuckled but he noticed that T.J. was still frowning.

“I didn’t mean me Underdog.” He said softy. “Im asking if m you were jealous of Kira... being with me.”

Cyrus looked like a rabbit in headlights. Not only did T.J. know about him being gay... but he knew how he felt about him, feelings that he had barly  acknowledged himself! His voice was shaking. “T.J, how did you-“

T.J. smiled. “Kira pointed a few things out.” He shrugged. “Ironically that was the only good thing she ever did! Even if her intentions were the opposite.” The both laughed softly. “You really were right Cyrus, I am oblivious to so many things.” He pauses and takes Cyrus’ hand. “Even my own feelings.” He whispered.

Cyrus couldn’t hide his surprise that T.J. just took his hand. “T.J?”

T.J. grinned and squeezed Cyrus hand. “Hey.”

Cyrus frowned. “So are you saying that you-“

T.J. looked at their hands. “Oh sorry, is this okay? I thought that you liked-“

“I do.”

“And so do I.... Like you, I don’t like myself like that because that would make like zero sense.” He realises that he was getting flustered should stop talking. Classic T.J.... completely ruined the moment! He laughs nervously and Cyrus gives him a reassuring smile.  T.J. looked over at the campfire. “Do you want to tell them?”

Cyrus shook his head. “Not yet.” He could see the disappointment in T.Js face. Cyrus cupped his hands over T.Js face. His skin was soft but cold because it was dark out. He locked eyes with the boy and whispered. “Because when we tell them this story Teej, it’s going to end like this. T.J. smiled as Cyrus leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against his. The two shared their first kiss, it was gentle and romantic and made both the boys burst with happiness.

T.J. pressed his forehead against Cyrus’ “Can we tell them now?” He flirted.

Cyrus chuckled. “Definitely!” T.J. jumped up and offered his hand to Cyrus. Both boys were grinning from ear to ear.

They walked hand in hand back to the campfire. “You know that wasn’t the end of the story Cyrus.” T.J. whispered. “It was only the first chapter.” Cyrus smiled up at T.J. and T.J. kissed his softy on his forehead.

“There you guys are!” Jonah said. “We were just about to tell campfire stories.

“I think Cyrus and T.J. should start.” Buffy said, clocking the hand holding straight away.

Jonah frowned. “Why? I thought Marty was starting.”

Marty put one arm on Jonah’s shoulder. “I doubt my story is as romantic as theres.” Jonah looks at the two boys and sees there hands locked together. Realisation sweeps across face.

“Ohhh. Okay you guys win! Grab a marshmallow and tell us everything!”

T.J. put his arm around Cyrus as they sat down, toasted some marshmallows and told the GHC everything and they couldn’t be happier!


End file.
